


My Favorite Flower

by gukpreme



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, florist, flower - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukpreme/pseuds/gukpreme
Summary: The unusual acts of your best friend requesting flowers from you stirs a lot of confusion and misunderstanding, though it does push you in the right direction.orWill it flourish or will it whither?





	My Favorite Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr under the url, dearlytea.

“Thank you  _ soo _ much  _____,” Jennie says while engulfing your figure into a tight hug. “As always you pick out the best flowers, she will definitely love these.”

You smile as a rush of joy and fulfillment blooms within your heart from her kind words. “Hopefully, I picked out her favorites after all. Tell her I said happy birthday too okay? I feel bad for almost forgetting,” you say sincerely as you hand her the bouquet.

“Of course and sheeshhh,” she scoffs and waves her hand. “Don’t worry about it, it can be our little secret.” She winks at you and joins in on your hearty chuckle.

After paying for the flowers she waves off, with the bouquet in hand and a soft smile adorning her face. From the windows, you can see her smiling happily as she takes the time to sniff the Lilies you picked out before heading off with an extra bop in every step. You pat your back as the feeling of pure pride and joy warms your heart from the sight, another happy customer.

Being an avid florist was a lifelong career you wanted to pursue for years. Ever since your bare little feet dug into the dirt of your garden back at the farm you call home. Since the day you stumbled upon endless flower beds of tulips, fields of multiple shades of carnations and sky scraping sunflowers that looms over you your heart was set on being the caretaker of Mother Nature’s beautiful gift, flowers.

You put a lot of pride in your flower shop, maybe too much, but you had every right to. Living on a small farm for 80% of your life then moving to a big city with almost nothing in your suitcase to study about Flori-culture is a gaping goal. But even so, you still went for it, and in the end, it was all worth it.

Besides carrying the somewhat hallow suitcase to your side, you also hauled all of the doubts people had about your ambitions prior to your departure.

_ “You won’t be able to do it, the risk is far too much for you.” _

_ “It’s going to be too overwhelming for you to handle, maybe you should study here or online?” _

_ “Impossible, it’s better to stay here where it’s safe. The city will only crush you more.” _

All of those doubts followed you, trailing behind every step you took. From leaving your room suitcase in hand to your very first step into your apartment with little money to no money left in your pockets. As if they were tied to your wrist and floated beside you like a balloon, a daily reminder of the possibility of your failure. Though the question your Father asked before your departure left a hefty dent in your mind.

You could still practically feel his hands gripping your shoulders tightly, eyebrows furrowed in a serious manner, and eyes stoned with so many unspoken wishes. But the words that fell off his lips at that moment will always be engraved into your mind.

_ “Big steps are meant only for those who can handle it. Do you have what it takes?” _

The answer you gave him back then, before stepping onto the train, was a fake smile tied tightly with a  _ “Yes, I’m sure” _ . Though despite what you said, your eyes were covered in pure unadulterated worries. You feared failure, disappointment and being a burden to your maiden name. He meant well though, he was worried that you would climb too high and fall too hard, alone, with no way of getting back up. Your family, in general, was worried for your sake. They thought this task would be too much to carry alone, but that was before your success.

Even so with all the pressure and fears you had, you never let it control you cause this is and will only be fears, not facts. If your Father asked you that same question now, you can freely nod and give him the genuine smile he wanted to see.

You have no fears (yet).

Besides wanting to pursue a career in floristry, you always had a feen to help others. An itching desire to plant (hah) a smile on someone’s face. So to kill two birds with one stone, you offered the power of healing through floral couture.

Flowers were always a gift of healing, a way to show respect and admiration in a more formal matter. In a way, they are like fancy cards but ten times better. With that in mind, you made every bouquet special by arranging flowers to match with every occasion.

Anniversaries? Carnations with Baby Breathes.

Someone is fairly ill? Daisies and Peonies.

Just want to give someone special a nice gift? Assortments of flowers varying by how you feel.

In a way, you aid to all serious and non-serious occasions, including ones like this.

The bell dangling above your door rings alerting the presence of a customer. Poking your head out from the side of a display, you smile mischievously at the cherry haired boy you know all too well. He fumbles with the ends of his sleeves, nervously scanning the opposite end from where you were with his lips slightly out in a pout, he was guilty of something. Clearing the back of your throat to catch his attention, his head instantly snaps onto you.

“Afternoon Jeon,” you start off as you dust your apron. “Care to enlighten me with what you did this time?”

His pout turns into a deep frown. “Come on _____, have more faith in me. It’s not only bec-” he cuts himself off when seeing your eyes gradually narrow with every lie, he sighs then nods in defeat. “Alright alright, I might have done  _ something _ .”

You sigh and shake your head disappointingly. “What did you do this time?” You ask, already heading towards the Carnations.

He puffs his cheeks then blows a raspberry before he starts to explain. “I might have accidentally soaked her favorite book while I was washing the dishes.”

You blink, then you blink again, trying to process his words. As it finally settles in, you scrunch your eyebrows in confusion. “Wait...then why are you buying her flowers? Get her a new copy.”

He groans before burying his face into the palm of his hands. “If I could I would, but I can’t buy another copy of a 3-year-old signed book  _____. That would cost more than both of my kidneys.”

You hummed while nodding. “So then how did you soak her book?”

You hear him sharply inhales then exhale out in a disappointed matter. “Okay...let’s just keep it simple. The book was near the sink while I was washing the spoons.”

Biting onto your bottom lip in an attempt to surpass the need to laugh, you ultimately fail and let out a single snort. “Did you wash it facin-

“ _ Look, _ ” he cuts you off before you could finish. “I’m not the sharpest tool in the shed alright...Or sharpest cutlery for that matter.”

You scoff. “Yeah, you would be a very nice looking spoon.”

His eyebrows furrow into a knot and lip tightens into a line when hearing you snickering from the other end of the shop.

He isn’t amused.

“You know one day I will burn this shop into crisp and let the wind blow away  _ all _ of the ashes,” he deadpans causing you to stop your chortle.

Now it was your turn to inhale sharply and whip your direction towards him. “You. Wouldn’t. Fucking.  ** Dare. ** ”

He smirks. “Like dandelion seeds in the wind _____."

“You wouldn’t be able to get away with that you brat.”

Shrugging his shoulder he mumbles a “ _ Who knows _ ” with hands deep into his pockets. From where you stand, you can spot the shit eating grin he has as he watches you wrap the decorative wrapping paper around the flowers.

That little brat.

After contemplating whether to kick him out of your shop or not, you decided against it for the sake of his girlfriend.

Instead, you compromise to just flick him off.

Placing a slip of double sided tape onto the edge of the wrapping paper, you carefully fold the other end of the paper onto the tape to seal the flowers into a cone-like shape. Cleaning up its appearance, you hand it over to him with the same disapproving look he had on moments before. “You’re very lucky me and Miyu are friends. Otherwise, I would've left you high and dry to deal with the wrath of your girlfriend.”

Playfully rolling his eyes at your comment, he takes the time to admire the flower by examining them above his fingertips. “You are both a blessing and savior to all mankind, thanks,” he praises then takes out his wallet.

“I get that a lot,” you say with a proud smile. “Also, isn’t she supposed to get off of work in….” Taking out your phone you check the time. “10 minutes?”

The way his eyes widen, body stiffening and nose flaring all in the span of two seconds almost made you believe that someone snuck up behind him and injected an adrenaline shot in his body at that very moment. In a speed of light, he hands you the bill and books it out of the shop while dropping a  _ “Keep the change” _ as the door closes behind him.

What a boy.

  
\--x--

You decided it was time to venture out to the back of your shop and finish the task you so desperately avoided for months, cleaning. Finally taking the steps (more like trudging) towards the back, you flick the light switch on. To your demise, you were greeted with the raw sight of one of the most disorganized storage rooms you had ever witnessed.

At this point, the storage back home doesn't seem so bad.

Bags of both opened and unopened soil piling in one corner, packets of seeds sprawled all over the place, withering plants you forgot about left on the ground and garden tools hanging in awkward places on the verge of falling. It was a mess and what terrified you even more were the possible critters that could be looming this place. Adjusting your gloves to fit comfortably, you head off to the pile of soil to start your task. 

After pushing the heavy bags of soil underneath the shelf, placing each packet of seeds by alphabetical order and throwing out all the withered plants, you were just one task away from being finished, just need to move the large gardening hose into a different spot. With your hands on the hose, you take a deep breath in and begin to pull it away from its original spot.

As soon as you did, a silverfish scurries pass your feet.

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” You screech out in horror.

The little bug starts to squirm around, causing you to bounce onto the front of your feet in an attempt to both squish and avoid it from crawling onto you. Realizing that your first tactic was useless, you grab the nearest gardening trowel in an attempt to set it’s fate: dead on your floor. You continue to carelessly slam your tool to the ground until finally, you smush it with your last slam, ending its life on the spot.

“Hell yeah! _____ 1, silverfish 0,” you cheer out victoriously.

Though your feeling of success only lasted for a few seconds once you realized the karma behind it. In the middle of trying to exterminate the bug, you must of accidentally bump into the side of a shelf, making the packets of seeds you just organized (with such carefulness) onto the ground.

“....Silverfish 1…” You mutter out in defeat.

While cleaning your mess you frown upon seeing the spilled black seeds scattered across the ground. Carefully picking them one by one you notice the seed packet on your left, curiously you picked it up. Your once lingering annoyance vanishes and is soon replaced with the euphoric waves of nostalgia once you realized the seed name, firecracker sunflowers, your favorite.

Besides its fierce and beautiful colors, it held a much deeper meaning to you, a reminder of the place you call home. They truly represented what your little farm valued. Joy, loyalty and strength, three things your parents and folks back home taught you at a young age.

Without having a second thought, you pour the rest of the seeds back except for a few. You head towards the pile of empty pots and pick out a generic orange clay pot, filling it to the brim with soil. As you gently pat the soil down the doorbell chimes.

Leaving the back of your shop, with the pot in hand, you greet out, “Welcome to _____’s flower shop where we offer you special bouquet floral couture, how may I help you?”

“Do you  _ really _ greet everyone that way?”

After setting the pot onto the windowsill, you peer your head out from the side. Immediately you recognize the fluff of pale orange hair. “Eat a cactus Hoseok,” you say with your tongue out.

He chuckles. “Mmmm I don’t know _____, ” he starts to wave a paper bag in front of you tauntingly. “I rather be eating this freshly made lemon poppy seed muffin.”

“.....You wouldn’t do that.”

All he does is smile then ruffles your hair and hands you the treat. “I’m kidding _____, here.”

You gladly accepted his offer, already taking the muffin out for a bite. “Thanks,” you muffle out. “I appreciate it, even though you’re an ass to deal with.”

“Don’t make me change my mind,” he threatens, quickly grabbing the muffin away from you.

You made an attempt to yank it out of his grasp, but sadly he was able to react fast enough. “Tsk tsk _____, should have kept your mouth shut.”

Despite being best friends you knew deep down you had some form of feelings somewhere, you just never acted upon them. Why? Simple, you fear it would create a mess that could be easily avoided if you kept your mouth shut and not admit it in the first place. Sounds awful right? Yeah, it was but it’s better than confessing and losing someone that means so much to you.

After all, you sacrificed a white T-shirt and many tears for this friendship.   
  
\--x--

It’s the first year of University, meaning the first for a lot of things. First assignments, first group projects, and dreadfully your first midterm. Saying you weren’t stressed about it would be a lie, you’re going insane about it. What made matters worse for you were the doubts from back home doubled its size making it merely impossible for you to carry. The cherry on top to all of this was the fact you have to face all of this by yourself.

You really should have tried to talk to the girls sitting next to you in class, maybe it wouldn’t be as bad if you’re all suffering together.

As you struggle to process the video (due to the lack of sleep) you felt the itching need to sip more of your coffee. Reaching out for your fourth, most likely fifth, cup of coffee your hand starts to twitch as it reaches over to the near-empty cup. With your eyes still focused on the screen, in order to not miss a single second of the educational video, you start to turn your head slightly ajar with your lower jaw out, trying to consume more liquid energy without needing to look away. Sadly you fail to pour the coffee into your mouth and instead you spill it onto your shirt. Out of all the days somehow this morning you decided to wear white, great. Tilting your head back as you inhale the disappointment, you pull out your earbuds and reach over to your backpack beside you on the ground.

While rummaging through your bag to hopefully find a tissue somewhere, a pair of white vans pokes into your line of sight. Now since you knew NOBODY at your school, you were shocked enough by the sudden company for you to bang your head directly into the edge of the desk.

You are just  _ so lucky _ , aren’t you?

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry!” The voices exclaim in panic. You feel a warm palm on top of yours which immediately causes you to tense up.

Wafting the hand away, you snap your head up (keeping in mind of your previous attempt) towards the culprit who shocked you to this pain. A boy with fiery red hair that's tucked underneath a snapback looks down at you with worried eyes. His dark brown pupils held so much guilt from witnessing the pain you were in from his approach. As much as you hate to admit it, the boy was really cute, really damn cute.

Other times you would of let him off the hook easily because of his soft radiating charm, but since you were both physically and mentally in pain prior to the accident, you decided to take the petty route and slightly glare at him, slightly.

“I-I’m really sorry about that. I came by to offer you a napkin, I d-didn’t mean to startle you.” He explains timidly as he holds out a tissue.

You felt guilt pinch your heart as you met eye to eye with his scared expression.

“He was just trying to be nice,” you thought, frowning at yourself because of how you decided act towards him. “It’s alright, thank you.” You reassured, hoping to wipe the guilt tripping look he had on. Taking the tissue he offered, you dab onto the coffee stain. “You just surprised me. I didn’t expect anyone to come up to me so suddenly.”

“That’s okay, you were focused on your studies so it’s reasonable to be surprised.” He smiles, flaring two little dimples above his lips.

Damn, he was extremely attractive.

After about twenty seconds of unbearable silence, you decided to break it, not wanting to be squash by the awkward tension. “Thanks for the help again… uh,” you trail off, hinting at him to finish your sentence.

He blinks a few times before realizing. “Hoseok, My name is Hoseok.”

You smile softly. “Thanks, Hoseok. It was nice of you. I’m _____.”

You expected him to leave but to your surprise, he takes the empty chair beside you. Most of the time people would have just ended off there with you, but you guess he has different intentions.

“So, is this your first year?” He asks you oh so casually.

Your eyes widened. “Y-yeah?.... how did you know?”

A smile starts to creep onto his lips. “First-year students stress out the most during this time. It was me last year during my first mid-term.”

You groan. “Am I really that obvious?”

“Yup.” He answers chirpily, earning another groan as you dig your face into your palms. “Don’t sweat it First year, everyone is like this during their first mid-term. No need to be embarrassed.”

“I guess.” You grumble out.

“So what are you doing here studying alone?” He asks. “Is anyone with you?”

“Well…. No,” you answer awkwardly. “Does it seem like it after what happened just a few moments ago?”

He shrugs. “I guess if you put it that way. So is there a reason why?”

“I mean,” you trail off, averting your eyes away from him. “I don’t really know anyone so….”

He blinks a few times, “so you got no friends?...”

“To answer simply yes,” you admit, feeling the slow burn of embarrassment after saying it.

Again you expect him to judge you, maybe even laugh, but he raises his eyebrow in confusion. “That’s surprising.”

Your eyebrows knitted in confusion. “How is it surprising? Keep in mind what just happened a few minutes ago.” You reminded him.

He chuckles a bit. “Okay okay you have a point, but it’s not something you just assume right away from someone.”

“Fair point,” you agree, admiring the way his lips curve into a sweet smile. A comforting sight to see after admitting to a stranger you were a loner.

“Is there a reason why you don’t talk to anyone?”

You shrug back at him, not feeling the once shame you had before. “Just been too busy with studying and work.”

He lifts an eyebrow at you. “You can’t be serious,” he says in disbelief.

“I am pretty serious,” you firmly state with a playful grin. The way he reacts was entertaining, you couldn’t help but slip out a small laugh from how his eyes widen at your answer, he was just so childlike.

“Well then...” He trails off looking away from you to your workplace. Spotting the blank piece of paper and pen, he quickly takes it then scribbles down a number. “There, now you have one friend.”

Looking down at the paper you let out a small snort. “Um… is that a 1 or a 7?” You point out.

“Hey! My handwriting isn’t that bad.” He yanks the paper out of your hand and re-write his number again while scribbling out the last one.

Looking over to the paper again as he writes you let out another snort. “That looks like an 8.”

“I’m going to kick you 8 times and make you look like an 8,” he playfully threatens, using the pen to poke at your sides.

After exchanging fits of giggles and numbers, you both leave the library together to continue your chat over food. That day soon leads to more lunches together, study sessions at your apartment, and staying up until 3 am just to finish seasons upon seasons of shows. You and Hoseok created something unbreakable, a friendship that was worth staining a white t-shirt for.

Hoseok was so different compared to the people from back home. He was mindful of what others thought, optimistic but stays grounded with reality, and in all just very supportive when it comes to about anything. You do love the people back at home, but you have to admit, they were quite bummers. So to have someone like him around helped you a lot when it comes to carrying the stress that was left upon your shoulders by your family, especially the weight your father left behind.

It was two weeks before your midterm and you were beyond stressed. For the past months, your grades have been dropping dangerously low. At first, you thought you could squeeze in some extra time into studying to fix it, but sadly they never improved, only worsening. Each assignment that was given back to you relatively got lower, which soon lowered your hope and optimism and lead you to distance yourself and trudge the weight and doubts alone. You believed this issue should be resolved through your own means, not by others.

That isn’t the case with your best friend.

Your phone rings for the fourth time, interrupting you from your somewhat lovely slumber. Lifting the rectangular device to your face, you see an unphotogenic picture of Hoseok displayed on your screen with his name above it. He’s been calling you for the past hour, leaving many texts asking where you’ve been and why you haven’t gotten back to him. You didn’t feel the need to answer back, afraid it would lead to a conversation that you so much rather avoid. Instead of sliding to accept the call, you shut your phone off and toss it into your laundry basket, preventing it from hindering you further and roll onto the other side of your bed.

Before 10 minutes could pass you hear muffled thumping outside of your room, you knew instantly who was practicing the congas on your front door. Annoyance runs through your body as you hop out of bed with the need to choke him for disturbing you, but once you open the door and see him there with a concerned look it slowly begins to seep out of you.

“_____?”

“H-Hey…” You stutter out. Despite what you felt earlier, the anger and annoyance slowly start to seep out, revealing what you kept away this whole time, something far worse.

“Hey? Is that all you have to say?” He says with a tone laced with annoyance. “Seriously where have you been? I’ve been calling for the past hour and you bar- Oh my god _____!”

You let out a quiet whimper when his eyes widen on you, crying on the spot.

Hoseok instantly latches both of his arms around your frail body as you stuff your face into his shirt. He knows you won’t talk now, not in this state, but he knows better to not just leave you alone like this. With you still in his arms, he guides you to the inside of your apartment to avoid any possible bystanders witnessing your weak state. While kicking the door close behind him the weight of you in his arms doubles as your legs start to give out with every hard sob and wails. He quickly slips his arms behind your knees and takes you into his arms, carrying you bridal style to the couch.

Both of your hands grip onto the front of his shirt, scrunching them into balls of fabric as your wails turn into broken whimpers and screams. You weren’t calming down anytime soon, and Hoseok knew that for a fact. So he takes the time to move the fallen hair out of the way, adjust his grip around your torso and set his chin on top of your head, letting you stain his white t-shirt with your tears and pain as he cradles you.

Once you finally stop sobbing, you turn your face to the side and instantly cringe at the wet feeling of your tears and possible snot on his shirt.

Looks like the two of your even now.

“You okay now?” He asks you softly, continuing to stroke your hair.

Of course, you weren’t okay but you are in a better state. Though you know that’s not why he asked. “Enough to talk for a bit,” you answer weakly.

“So, talk to me. What’s wrong _____?”

You felt groggy, limbless, as if your soul was sucked out of you. In all, you were extremely exhausted and really didn’t want to talk. But knowing for a fact later you won’t be able to fully express your distress, you decided to suck it up and tell him.

“Alright… Listen carefully okay?” Still keeping the side of your cheek attach to his chest.

You feel the small movements of his head, indicating that he nodded. “I will.”

He listens to you attentively as you weakly croak out your all your problems without leaving a single distraught unheard. You knew leaving out any small detail would bother him, he strongly believed in the idea of letting all the pain go, no matter how minor or dumb it is, pain is pain and it needs to be released, and sadly he’s right. If you don’t let go all of your pain, it will only come back stronger, and it will permanently crush you. The body and mind need to be free of all negativity in order to heal all of its wounds.

“And I kept getting these flashbacks of my Dad in my dreams saying that stupid question again and again,” you explain while flinging your hands around. “It’s going to drive me insane… Actually, at this point, I’m already fucking insane!”

He chuckles lightly then shakes his head. “Nah you aren’t. You’re just hallucinating.”

You scrunch your nose. “Isn’t that the same thing?”

He shrugs. “Ehhh maybe?”

Scoffing at his words you sigh out loud. “But yeah…. I’ve just been so stressed lately to the point that I’ve kind of….. lost myself,” you admit softly, fumbling with his T-shirt. “I haven’t been getting any better with my classes. So…. I guess I let my greed for success destroy myself.”

He frowns and tightens his grip around you, “_____, I think you’re being too hard on yourself. You have two weeks to study and take the time to improve before the midter-”

You cut him off by shaking your head. “Hoseok my grades aren’t improving. It could take me sooo much longer, and I don’t have the time nor strength to get out of thi-”

Having enough of your self-doubts, he grips both sides of your arms and pushes you off of his chest to force you to face him. Your body instantly crumbles at his stern stare. Unmistakably it reminds you of the stare your Father gave you.

“_____, you will be fine. I know you will be fine. You know why? Because unlike most people who fall you get the fuck back up and continue to push through it. Your determination is both your strength and weakness, so please don’t ever doubt yourself. You will do amazing _____ and I will be here to help you get through it, but I can’t if you don’t tell me okay?”

It could be the sunlight that blares through the curtains onto your back or the way his hands slowly falls above your waist so effortlessly, rubbing small circle onto your sides. Nonetheless, at that moment you felt a burning glow in your chest, a warm feeling you’ve never felt before. It’s not like this was the first time he had you this close. You two had your fair share of platonic cuddling and tight embraces, but for some reason, this hug felt much more intimate.

As if Hoseok could read your mind, he starts to tickle your sides and instantly ruining the moment.

“HOSEOK!” You shriek out, becoming literal jelly underneath his fingertips and falling onto your back with Hoseok’s hands still on you.

“I’m not stopping until you promise me that you won’t hide things from me, okay?”

“F-FINE FINE I WON’T HIDE IT! JUST L-LET ME BREATHE!” You scream out with the little air you have left in your lungs. He finally stops, letting you take the breaths to regain your composure.

He smiles, feeling satisfied with his actions. “Go change and take a shower.” He orders you, whoffing the front his nose. “You reek.”

Lightly you punch his chest, he chuckles in response. “Asshole,” you mumble sarcastically, hopping off the couch and head towards the bathrooms.

Before leaving the living room you turn back to him, “hey can you order fo-” you cut yourself off mid-sentence once you spot his attention already on you.

He smirks with his phone’s screen facing towards you, displaying an all too familiar food app. “What do you think I’m doing?”

Your heart leaps, not from the mention of food but from the simple gesture Hoseok done so easily. You smile back then nod and turn on your heel to head towards the bathroom, feeling the same glow you had just a few moments ago. Closing the bathroom door behind you, your heart continues to thump faster, delving itself deeper into a hole of wonder and curiosity.

It’s not a foreign act for Hoseok to do. In fact, it’s something he does quite often and yet you feel not only the excitement of food but the fuzzy feeling of joy spur from the weakest parts of your heart. It was a foreign feeling and you find yourself asking what they are. But even with all these questions, you already know the answers to all of them.

Though it doesn’t mean you would admit or act upon them.

\--x--

  
“YES!” You cheer out victoriously as you successfully snatch the paper bag. Without a second thought, you instantly shove the muffin into your mouth, not wanting Hoseok to sneakily take your treat.

“Hey! Don’t eat it so fast, otherwise, you might choke,” he playful scolds you.

With your cheeks stuffed, you begin to awkwardly chew at a slower pace. After consuming your snack you pat his back. “Thanks for the muffin. You’re not all that bad….. I guess.”

He rolls his eyes but takes the compliment anyway. “No problem. Anyways I need a small favor from you.”

You raise a brow. “You smothered me with a muffin for a favor, how dare you.”

He laughs then shakes his head. “Someone gave me that muffin but I’m on a diet so I can’t eat it.”

“Oh, so now I’m your waste bin?” You tease.

“Alright shhhh, just be grateful that I gave you something the first place.”

“Okay okay, you got me,” you complied, leaning against the wall. “So what’s the favor?”

He begins to chew onto his bottom lip nervously as if he was trying to formulate his sentence carefully. “So coach has been feeling ill for the past week, and he was just admitted to the hospital.”

Your eyes widen. “Really?”

“Yeah. Apparently, it’s really bad…. sooooo I thought maybe I could bring him over y-your special flowers?” He stutters out the last bit of his sentence.

Before giving him an answer, you raise an eyebrow. “Uh sure…” trailing your sentence off and head towards the carnations. You felt uneasy with his question but decided to ignore it thinking it was just you being paranoid.

When you turn back to head towards the peonies you spot Hoseok whipping his head onto the roses on his left with wide eyes. As you walk past him you catch a glimpse of him shivering...or maybe he was shaking? Either way, your shop isn’t cold enough for him to feel the chill underneath his sweats and hoodie.

_ ‘Was he… nervous?’ _ You question to yourself, plucking out a few Queen Anne’s laces from your right.

You head towards your front counter, hoping to distract yourself from overthinking the situation and start to snip the ends of each flower. Hoseok comes from behind, “so why did you pick these?” He asks you.

“Glad you asked dear grasshopper,” you jokingly tease, pinching the side of his cheek. “The red Carnations represent strength, Peonies means healing or “Get well soon” and my personal favorite filler greenery Queen Anne’s lace, which also means healing,” you explain, finishing up that last final touches.

“It’s your favorite?” He asks you curiously, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

You nod and hand him the bouquet. “Yeah, they are kind of like Baby Breathes, but easier to work with. Plus they are much more appealing to look at.”

He hums in understanding, pulling you into a side hug. “Thanks, I’ll tell him you made these okay?” He assures you while taking his wallet out.

You place your hand over his, stopping him from taking out his wallet. “It’s on the house.”

Opening his mouth with the intentions to deny your offer, he sighs in defeat knowing very well you wouldn’t allow that. Instead, he smiles at you and starts to head towards the exit. “Thanks, anyway I’ll se-

“Wait!” You quickly cut him off by grabbing onto his arm causing him to stiffen under your touch. “Sorry, are we still doing movie night?”

He stutters out a response but quickly clears his throat, “s-sorry, throat was dry. Yeah, we still can but can we watch it at your place?”

“Why? You always complain about how my TV is futuristic enough for The Flintstones.”

“Umm..” He hesitates. “There’s c-construction happening near my house s-so it would be 10 times worse to deal with.”

You slowly nod your head, skeptic about his response. “Alright, if you say so.”

Before you could say anything, he quickly pecks your forehead leaving a “you’re the best” before he beelines out of the shop. The lingering kiss scorches your cheeks and forehead, leaving you fazed in place by the sudden gesture. It tosses your previous worries out of your mind and replaces it with the euphoric warm thoughts of him.

You were and are indeed completely  _ whipped _ for him.

\--x--

  
Ever since that day, Hoseok would always come by your shop with a new excuse to buy flowers from you. The first few times never bothered you, he is your best friend after all so you want to help him as much as you can. But as these visits turn from bi-weekly to weekly to every few days, you begin to realize the flaw behind every excuse.

“I forgot today is my Mom’s birthday today. Got any flowers for that?”

His Mother’s birthday was two months ago.

“So, Ji Woo got a new apartment. Thought I could drop by some flowers to congratulate her.”

His sister moved into her new apartment 3 weeks before that.

“My Grandma is in the hospital right now and I would really like to give her some flowers.”

Well, this was true, but he asked for two bouquets instead.

What made things more suspicious were the sudden excuses to cancel or change plans so last minute.

Three weeks ago...

** [TO: Hobi]: ** Movies still?

** [FR: Hobi]: ** Sorryyyyy, something came up can’t make it

** [TO: Hobi]: ** All good, make it up for next week!

The week after that...

** [TO: Hobi]: ** Hey on it for lunch still?

** [FR: Hobi]:  ** Can’t :(( Joon needs help with chero

** [TO: Hobi]: ** …..

** [FR: Hobi]:  ** IM SORRY TRUST ME NEXT WEEK PROMISE

And then the week after that...

** [TO: Hobi]: ** Too busy with something I’m guessing?

** [FR: Hobi]: ** Yeah… sorry….

With that, you leave him on read, too annoyed with his behavior to deal with it.

You don’t need to be a genius to find out that Hoseok was lying it’s fairly obvious. Lying was never his suit and tie, he knew that for a fact but it bothered you that he still chooses to lie despite you knowing. You tried confronting him about it but he would always dance around the topic and push it to the side leaving you in the middle of the fog of worries.

Hoseok was lying, there is no doubt about it. It was never his suit and tie to begin with and he knows that, but the fact he still chooses to lie about the elephant that towers behind him bother you to no end. He was persistent about keeping this from you so there was no use to confronting him.

So instead, you went to someone else for help.

“_____?”

Dusting your apron, you wave at the blonde hair boy by the door. “Taehyung! Thank god you came,” you happily greet him with a hug.

“It was no problem, I have the week off and I haven’t seen you in months,” he happily tells you while ruffling your hair.

Taehyung was a close friend you’ve met through Hoseok during your third year of College. Despite his very childlike behavior and weird habit to take off his shoes when he gets excited he gives out the best advice, or at least the most honest advice. It’s something you’ve liked since Hoseok gets too optimistic sometimes and tends to sugar coat his honesty. It’s not bad but you preferred the blunt truth.

“Alright,” he starts, pulling back from the hug. “I get a text from you asking for serious help. So what’s up?”

You let out an exhausted sigh and pull out two chairs from behind. “This will be a while so sit back and listen,” you warn him before starting.

He listens to you attentively, taking in every detail you mention with a nod and a simple hum in understanding. Once you’ve finished, you watch him slowly take it all in.

“So,” he starts off. “He’s been coming to your shop with terrible lies to get flowers from you and when you try to confront him about it he would completely ignore or avoid it?”

You purse your lips before nodding. “Well if you put it that way, yeah.”

“Well, you are right. Hoseok is hiding something from you.” He says before stopping himself as he goes into deep thought.

The silence that lingers before his lips riles up your anxiety. What is he thinking about? Does he know something you don’t know about? Was he hiding something too?...

You start to panic. “What is it Taehyung?” You desperately ask him.

Before he could answer, the sound of clay crashing from outside of your shop interrupts him. Whipping your head towards the window, you catch a glimpse of a hooded red figure booking it from the scene. You quickly zoom past Taehyung, in hopes to catch the culprit. To your demise, you lose sight of him as he blends into the crowd of people, leaving you to deal with the poor peonies that got squashed from their escape and the smeared footprint on the sidewalk.

You let out a disappointed sigh followed by a few curse words as you pick up the broken pieces. “I can’t believe they knocked over my poor peonies.”

“I can’t believe they were able to get away with it,” Taehyung adds, holding out the trash bin from your shop. “They must be an athlete or something, they reacted and ran away too fast for a normal being.”

“What an ass.” You curse out, dumping the pile of broken clay into the bin. “But not as much as an ass like Hoseok.” You pout.

“You know _____, it’s ironic that you’re mad at him for lying when you’re not that honest either.” Taehyung addressed.

After tossing the broken pieces into the bin you look back at him confused. “What do you mean?”

“I know how you feel about Hoseok.”

As if Taehyung soul punched your lungs and knock out all of the air inside of you, you start to choke on your own breathe from the sudden confession. Quickly masking your struggles, you bluntly walk past him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You shamelessly lie with a weak tone.

“_____.” He says firmly, not buying your lies as he follows behind you. “You shouldn’t deny them.”

He was right and there was no point denying it when he has you pinned into a corner with no way out, but that doesn’t stop you from tip-toeing around the topic. “Even if I did Taehyung- WHICH I DON’T,” you quickly state, turning back to look at him before continuing. “Is there any point?” You end then head towards the back door.

His eyebrows scrunch. “What do you mean?” He asks and watches you disappear behind the door and reappear a few seconds later with a watering can.

“I mean is there any point to any of this love nonsense? It’s been years and nothing changed between us,” you explain, heading towards the sink.

“Of course there is a point, you shouldn’t hide what you feel inside. It’s no good for you or the relationship you currently have with him. It would make things messy.”

You take in his words and again he was right, but it still wasn’t a set and stone decision for you yet. “I don’t know…”

He pats your back reassuringly. “This would probably answer a lot of questions that I can’t answer for you _____.”

“But what if it just ruins things…” You whisper out, watching the water fill the watering can as fear slowly starts to eat you from the inside. “I can’t risk things with him a-

“And end up ruining things so the two of you become strangers with memories blah blah.” Taehyung mocks, exaggerating his hand gesture like a dramatic puppeteer.

Turning the water off you look back at him with a perplexed expression. “Are you okay Taehyung?”

“I’m fine but YOU are not. Look, think of it this way. It’s like having a collection of seeds but not planting any of them. What’s the point of just keeping it in the packets when you could possibly bloom something beautiful.”

You snort at Taehyung’s analogy. “Well, it could be winter,” you protest with a smirk and water can in hand. “Why should I plant them in the winter when I know they are just going to get hurt?” Holding back a grin you walk towards the sunflowers at your window sill with the water can.

He glares at you from behind. “_____, don’t push it.”

You stifle out a laugh as you water your flowers, entertained by his reaction. “Alright, you have a point…” You admit in defeat. “Are you sure that it’s best to tell him though?”

“Yes. 100%.”

You blow a raspberry. “Fine, I will... But if something goes wron-

“Nothing bad will happen, trust me on this one.” He strongly assures you. Before you could question why he was so set and stone about it he quickly interferes you with a question. “Do you not trust me?”

“I do… sometimes.” You say cooly.

He places his hand over his chest and gasps dramatically. “I’m offended.”

You roll your eyes. “Alright alright, what should I say then?”

“I don’t know, tell him you like him.” He deadpans.

You scoff, setting your can down. “Wow, thanks for the advice Captain Obvious. Should I call your sidekick ‘No Shit Boy’ to back you up on that glorious advice?” You sarcastically said.

“No need to be a thorn on my ass  _____, just tell him exactly how you feel. Be honest, be yourself and just don’t hold back okay? A moment like this should be taken with consideration and genuineness.”

“Better. Anyways when should I do it then?”

“Right after work.”

You choke on your own breath again. “WHY SO SOON?! SHOULDN’T I AT LEAST WAIT A FEW DAYS?”

“The faster the better!” He quickly adds, raising both of his hands up defensively. “Might as well do it as soon as you can. The longer you wait the longer it will ruin you. Plus, it could get him to explain why he’s being so… shady.”

You out your bottom lip before exhaling deeply through your nose, you hated how right he was. “Alright alright, I will.”

He smiles happily after you complied. “So, got any plans on how you’re going to tell him?”

This guy is quite impatient huh? “It’s not something you can plan in under a minute you know?”

“You got a point. Anyways I need to head out.” He announces with both his arms out as he walks to you. “Good luck. Call me if you need anything?”

“Yeah, I will. Don’t worry,” you assure before taking him in for a hug. “Thanks for the talk Tae, I’ll tell you how it goes.”

“You better.”

After exchanging a few words he finally exits the shop, leaving you alone with your flowers and worried thoughts. You let your body lean against the counter with both hands firmly grasping onto the edge as if you were minutes away from falling apart. The situation itself is heavy and will determine where your relationship with Hoseok will go.

Will it flourish or will it whither?

“No need to be a thorn in the ass _____, just tell him exactly how you feel. Be honest, be yourself and just don’t hold back okay? A moment like this should be taken with consideration and genuineness.”

You let out a frustrated groan and let your head tilt back. The sun instantly greets you with its presence as the sunlight begins shower it’s warmth on to your face. From your upside down view, you spot a glimpse of your sunflowers. Immediately it grabs onto your attention causing you to turn your body around to admire it. Your lips curve into a soft smile upon seeing the velvet petals of your sunflowers at its full blooming peak, causing your heart to glow with so much joy. A feeling you’ve felt before so many times outside and inside of your shop.

Then it hits you.

“This… this could work.” You whisper out to yourself.

  
\--x--

  
With your car parked at the front of Hoseok’s house, your body starts to tense at the sight of his home. Only 12 steps away and yet you could physically feel the crushing aura of Hoseok from where you are. Nervously, you look down at the sunflowers that are snuggled protectively into the passenger seat of your car then back at Hoseok’s house, this pattern continues for a few minutes before you let out a frustrated groan.

All of the stress you’ve accumulated from the car ride to his house was enough for you to semi-permanently imprint your fingers into the cushions of your steering wheel. To say you were nervous was a mild statement, to say you were an atom away from ripping your steering wheel out was a better way to describe it. It’s a rare occasion for you to act this nervous, but considering the fact you are just a few minutes away from either destroying or bonding your relationship with Hoseok it understandable to feel this way.

Just now noticing the damage you brought to your wheel you instantly let go, letting your fingers stretch out for a few mere minutes as you take deep breaths in and giving yourself a mental pep talk.

_ “You will do fine _____, You will be fine. _

_ Just be mature, casual and confident in your words. _

_ Hoseok won’t hurt you, and he sure as hell won’t see you differently after this. _

_ If you just go in there with your head high and words in hand you will do wonders.” _

Your lips tighten into a fake smile. Reaching out to find your phone you quickly dial in a number.

_ Ring… _

_ Ring… _

_ Ring… _

The call goes through. “Hello?”

“So, I’m at the front of his house, Taehyung.” You say with a precarious voice.

_ “That’s good! So, what’s up?” _

“I'M FUCKING FREAKING OUT!” You roar into the phone then proceed to slam your head against the steering wheel.

_ “_____ relax! If you knock yourself out then it will make matters worse!” _ You hear him scold you through the phone.

You stop, feeling the headache coming in from your breakout. “I CAN’T, IM ABOUT TO TELL MY BEST FRIEND  _ OF 4 YEARS _ THAT I  _ WAS _ AND  _ STILL _ AM DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH HIM. WHAT DO YOU MEAN  _ CHILL _ ?!? WHAT CAN I DO?!?”

The end was silent before you hear him say meekly,  _ “Umm… cry?” _

Your eyes narrow down unpleasantly. “Geez, what a friend you are.”

_ “I’m kidding! Prepare yourself _____. Don’t overthink it, that will only make it worse for you. You made it this far so you just need to step out of your car, go to his front door and talk to him.” _

You curl your toes feeling the pressure continue to squeeze you. “B-But what if it’s to-”

_ “_____ I swear to fucking god if you don’t confess to him, I will do more damage than what termites and beetles can do to your shop.” _ He threatens in annoyed tone.

You pause for a few seconds. “How dare you…”

He laughs.  _ “What can I say? I’m evil.” _

You scoff before rolling your eyes. “Please, you can’t even hurt a fly let alone a mosquito, Taehyung.”

_ “ALL LIVES ARE IMPORTANT.” _ He argues back.

“Mosquitos are the most useless living beings on Earth. You’re the runner-up.”

_ “You know I will spend my life savings on termites, beetles too and OH and maybe even some spider mit- _

“OKAY OKAY! I DON’T NEED YOU TO TELL ME ABOUT YOUR PLANS TO DESTROY MY LOVE AND PRIDE.” You screech out, physically cringing at the thought of deadly bugs near your poor flowers. You hear him laugh on the other line and this time you laugh with him, the pressure you once felt slowly fades.

_ “Less nervous now?” _

“Yeah…” You smile. “I guess it’s now or never right?”

_ “It’s the best thing you can do right now, and if you wait any longer, who knows what will happen.” _

“Alright, I’ll do it then… “ You reassure him while nodding. Despite him not being able to see you, it was more to reassure yourself. “Thanks for the talk Tae.”

_ “No problem. Now GO GET HIM!” _ He hollers out in a cheer.

Once you’ve ended the call you felt a new wave of calmness wash over you, it sadly doesn’t wash away the forever impending anxiety you have but it does put you in a better place. After taking a few deep breaths you leave your car, with the flowers in hand, as you confidently stride towards the front door.

You’re about few feet away from his doorstep when all of the sudden the door swings open, revealing Hoseok engulfed in a red hoodie and light washed jeans. Both of you freeze, reflecting each other’s expression. Wide eyes and gaping mouths. At that moment the confidence and calmness you once had shrivel, leaving you in a worried and anxious state. Your mind blanks out making it a lot clearer for you to hear the obvious thumping of your beating heart.

Hoseok was the first to break the silence. “O-Oh hey, I...didn’t expect you to come by.” He nervously says while dusting the dirt off his shoes.

Your mouth repeatedly opens and closes, feeling the bubbling pit of nervousness constricting your throat. Before Hoseok could question your silence you cut him off quickly. “I need to tell you something.” You blurt out abruptly.

He blinks a few times. “O-Okay, go for it.”

You hesitate to walk towards him, gripping the sides of the pot tightly. “M-May I come in?”

“NO NO!’ He quickly says with his arms out but quickly regrets it when he sees you flinch at his abruptness. “No no, n-not now. Sorry, my p-p-place is kind of d-dirty.” He stutters out.

You heart cracks when he bluntly lies again in front of you. Both of you knew how much of a clean freak he is. “Okay... I can say it here.”

He nods. “Okay…”

Taking a deep breath in, you shove the pent-up fears out of your thoughts in hopes to hold it together long enough for you to say what you need to say. If you are going to confess to your best friend you only have one chance to do it right? Might as well go all in.

“I love you.”

Okay, maybe that was  _ too _ blunt.

He blinks a few times and opens his mouth to say something but you cut him off. “I love you like how I love these sunflowers.” You state, moving the pot in your grasp to grab his attention. “In a way, you remind me of them Hoseok.”

The silence that looms between the two of you makes it clear for you to hear the banging sound of your anxiety, begging for it to take over. But instead of letting it do so, you continue on with your confession. “Whenever I look at a sunflower I think of home. A place where I feel free and at ease with myself. It brings back so much nostalgia and it always leaves me in glowy like happy mood… Like how I feel when I’m with you.” You shyly confess, eyes trained onto the flower pot in front of you, avoiding Hoseok’s eyes at all cost. “And I know we have been best friends for so many years but I guess deep down I felt something for you but never really done anything about it sinc-

“_____...”

You continue ramble tunneling out all of your surrounding thoughts. “I was too scared to tell you and well too scared to do anything really since I didn’t want to mess anything between us and I just kind of pushed it to the side an-

“_____..”

“And thought ‘Hey, feelings are just gonna go away later. I don’t actually like my best friend’ but then as we started getting closer and closer the feelings started to grow and then I realized you mean more than just the world an-

“_____.”

“Then you started acting all weird and kept avoiding me like I had an incurable disease and I wanted to come here to find out why and to tell you how much I lo-

Instead of calling for your name again, Hoseok decided it be fitting to kill two birds with one stone by locking his lips with yours in order for you to shut up. Both of his hands cup your face softly as his thumbs slowly caress the apples of your cheeks, instantly setting them aflame. You weren’t able to experience much of the kiss because he breaks away after a few seconds, but it was enough to leave you in pure shock and struck your heart with so much euphoria.

“Can I talk now?” He asks you with eyes that could be mistaken for stars and a smile that would brighten the whole night sky.

“Y-Yeah…” You meekly answer, still trying to coop with all the euphoric rush from the kiss.

He takes the potted plant from your grasp and sets it down onto the ground. One of his hand gently falls down to the curve of your waist, rubbing small circles with his thumb onto your side. “I’m not for sure when you’ve fallen for me but I’ve liked you since the day we met and loved you since the night you’ve cried in front of me.” He confesses to you softly as if he feared you would somehow turn away and run for the bushes, but of course you didn’t.

You blankly stare at him for a minute before asking dumbfoundedly, “y-you  _ love _ me? As in you  _ love love _ me?” Emphasizing each ‘love’.

He laughs in response before placing another soft kiss onto your nose. “Does that answer it?”

It doesn’t quite hit you yet but the soft peck did paint your cheeks a brighter shade of red. “ _ You _ , Hoseok as in  _ you _ Jung Hoseok love  _ me _ , _____?”

“Yes, for years!” He assures you by taking both of your hands in his. “How many more times do I have to kiss you to prove it?” He offers, squeezing your hands softly in a way to comfort you.

God, how is he so good at making you weak like this? “But… how you acted for the past few months. The flowers, canceling last minute, and all of the lies which by the way are completely obvious,” you quickly added before continuing. “You were being so… not yourself, I was worried.” You weakly mumble the end.

He frowns as soon as he hears the pain in your voice. “I’m sorry _____, it wasn't my intentions to hurt and worry you like that…” He trailed his words before letting out a heavy sigh, “you see, for the past months I’ve been trying to confess to you with the flowers you gave me.” He nervously laughs while fidgeting with his now red ears. “But every time I did I would either think ‘She’s gonna think this is dumb’ or ‘I can’t do this’ and just back out completely.”

You ahhhed in understanding before letting out a small giggle. “So you lied about getting flowers for other people when this whole time they have been for me?”

He nods shyly. “Yeah… if you put it that way. It sounds kind of dumb.”

Shaking your head you place a soft kiss onto his nose. “It’s not, I find it very adorable.”

Hoseok smiles softly before pulling you closer to him. “That’s good to hear. God, I can’t believe it took me years to finally do this. I feel so bad for Taehyung for dealing with my shit.”

You blink a few times. “You asked Taehyung for advice?”

“Yeah.. for the past 4 to 5 months, why?”

_ “This would probably answer a lot of questions that I can’t answer for you.” _

_ “Nothing bad will happen, trust me on this one.” _

_ “Do you not trust me?” _

That little fucker.

“He… He knew this whole time….” You say out loud in disbelief. “He fucking knew this whole time.”

Hoseok face contorts into a confused expression, both nose and eyebrows scrunched. “What do you mean?”

You groan as you start to put two and two together, feeling both the relief and disbelief settle in. “I asked him for advice about how I was going to talk to you today and just… Oh my god.”

His eyes widen. “Wait, that’s what you guys were talking about?” He asks you desperately, both hands gripping your shoulders.

“Y-Yeah, why?”

He doesn’t answer right away, instead starts to laugh, almost as if he’s relieved to hear the news but it only confuses you even more. “Taehyung threatened me, saying if I don’t fess up soon he will. I thought he was just bluffing, but oh god when I saw the two of you talking I panicked and knocked over one of your flower po-

“YOU WERE THE ONE TO TOPPLE DOWN MY POOR  _ PEONIES _ ?!”

He shamefully nods with a guilty frown. “I did and I’m soooo sorry about that.” He tells you with complete sincerity.

You were about to playfully snip at him but you felt the warmth of his hands, that were once on your shoulders, slowly travel down to your arms and onto your hands. He grasps them both gently then starts to rub small circles with his thumbs in a sign of comfort. He’s really going to be the death of you if he continues to treat you like this.  

“Fine, you are forgiven but you owe me.”

He starts to pull you closer by the waist, both of your noses a few inches away. “Can I pay you back with kisses?” He asks, wiggling his eyebrows at you.

You playfully punch his chest but he retaliates by peppering your face in kisses. Giggles escaping your lips from all the love he’s giving you. Finally, you push him back, fearing if he showers you in any more with kisses it would ride all of your senses. “That’s enough oh my gosh Hoseok, please save some for later.”

His eyebrow raise. “For later?” He questions you with a playful smirk.

You scoff off at him playfully, ignoring his tease. “Just let me in so we can watch movies and cuddle jesus christ.”

He laughs in response before moving to the side to let you in.   
  
\--x--

  
Like any other day or night, the two of you spend your time together on the couch, watching seasons upon seasons of different shows until both of your brains are fried out from the bright screen before you. It was no different from before.

Except for exchanging a few kisses.

With Hoseok behind you, arms tugged around your waist as if you were a teddy bear, the both of you watch and enjoy the movie on the couch with the comfortable ambient sounds of the night filling in between the silent scenes in the film. That is until your phone rings about a text. Picking it off the coffee table, you roll your eyes at the text message you got from Taehyung.

** [FR: Tae Tae]: ** How did it go???

Hoseok looks over your shoulder, curious to see who texted you. Seeing Taehyung’s name on the screen he mischievously snips your phone out of your hands before could type out an answer. With the camera app open, displaying both of your faces onto the screen, he kisses your cheek and takes a quick selfie before sending it Taehyung.

** [TO: Tae Tae]: ** Sent an Image

** [FR: Tae Tae]: ** I see that my plan worked ;)

** [FR: Tae Tae]:  ** Told you that it would end up nicelyyyy

** [FR: Tae Tae]: ** Now I don’t have to hear both of you complain and being wussies

** [TO: Tae Tae]: ** Eat a sock Taehyung

** [FR: Tae Tae]: ** Love you too _____ ❤ ❤ ❤

Like you’ve said before, Taehyung was right, and obviously now it was a good thing.

But you aren’t going to admit that now are you?


End file.
